Red-Wolf Date
by jerseyegg
Summary: There's a new festival in town, and Rio even got Neil to dress up; But... why doesn't Neil seem happy? "His voice was barely above a whisper, and came from directly beside her ear. "I'm kind of mad, you know?"" Oneshot. Please R&R! Rated T for safety.


**Halloween Festival**

She had fastened the strings of the cloak around her neck when a voice called out from behind her.

"Hey, do I really have to wear this?"

A smile already forming on her face, she whirled around to face her husband who was currently red-faced and struggling with his wolf ears. Stifling a giggle, she replied, "What's wrong with it? I think it's very becoming."

"S-Shut up," he mumbled, giving up on the ears and letting it droop. "I think this festival is a stupid idea."

She walked over and gently pulled the ears out of his head, giving him a look. "Dunhill and Hanna worked really hard on this festival, so don't be such a sourpuss when we get there, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She sighed to herself and fixed his ears, her hands softly brushing through his hair, admiring it. "You have such nice hair," she found herself murmuring.

Without warning, he reached out and took a handful of her hair, letting it run through his fingers. "So do you."

She felt her pulse quicken as she finished up and lowered her arms. "T-Thanks."

He graced her with a rare smile and released her hair. "The riding hood outfit looks good on you." He lowered his head so that they were eye level, and whispered, "Almost makes me think that this festival was a good idea."

"W-What-" she blushed, averting her gaze.

He burst out laughing and took her face in both hands, staring down at her with amused eyes. "Almost. But not quite."

She glared up at him. "It'll be fun!"

"Will it?" he questioned lightly.

"And everyone's gonna be dressed up anyway, they won't even notice what you're wearing!"

His eyes narrowed. "Well, there's that too, and there's also another reason."

"What's that?"

He paused, his face suddenly turning red again.

"What is it?" she urged, curious now.

With a groan, he touched his forehead to hers, the close proximity making her blush. "It's _because_ you're unaware of it that I have to be on my guard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you even know how you look in that outfit?"

She frowned. She had especially dressed up for this special occasion and made sure that everything was perfect. Neil himself had just told her she looked good, so what was he saying now? "What do you mean? Does it look weird?"

"If it looked weird, I wouldn't have a problem with it, idiot."

"Then what-"

She was cut off by his abrupt kiss.

"N-Neil? What..." she trailed off, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest.

He slumped his head on her shoulder. "That wasn't what I was saying at all. I don't want to show you to other men in this outfit. Get it already, idiot."

Her blush deepened as she dawned on what he was trying to say. "Oh."

He released her and started to walk away, worrying her.

"Neil?" she called out hesitantly.

Was he mad at her? Should she have picked a different outfit?

He turned back towards her and extended a hand. "You better not let go of this hand tonight!"

She grinned at him, taking it. "I won't, I promise." She squeezed it once. "Besides, this Red-Riding Hood only loves _one_ wolf."

He turned away, tightening his grip. "As long as you understand."

* * *

The festival was tiring, and after stopping to chat to several people, the two of them found a quiet spot to sit and watch the fireworks.

"Wow, everyone dressed up so nicely!" Rio was saying. "Yuri must've had a lot of business. Even Amir dressed up, I was so surprised! He just doesn't seem like the type to dress up; But you know, he seemed to be having fun being in this village, and Sanjay too. I feel kind of proud, ehe... Well, it's a good village, isn't it, Neil?"

"Mm," he replied disinterestedly, but she failed to notice, too caught up in the excitement.

"Even Sandra was joining in the fun, tonight! See, what'd I tell you? It was fun, wasn't it? Hey look, there's Rod and Allen- woah!"

She fell back suddenly, and found herself caged in Neil's arms, her back against his chest. "N-Neil?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, and came from directly beside her ear. "I'm kind of mad, you know?"

She was shocked. He hadn't had fun like she thought he had? Had she done something wrong?

"W-Why?"

His arms tightened. "You're this close to me, yet you're still talking about other guys. It makes me irritated, for some reason."

Her heart thudded uncomfortably, and she turned her head to look at him. "Are you... jealous?"

His alluring stare made her insides flutter. "What if I am?"

She stared back helplessly, her mouth suddenly dry. "T-That's stupid then. There's no reason to be."

"That's not how I see it," he whispered back.

Before she could think of a response, his teeth clamped down on her ear, making her squeak in surprise. "N-N-Neil?"

"This is supposed to be a date night, and we barely even got time for ourselves."

"I-I'm sorry."

She could feel his breath on her neck, heating up her skin.

"Hmm," he brushed his lips against her jaw line. "Should I forgive you, I wonder?"

"S-Sorry," she managed again, feebly.

He lifted her chin gently, making her face him. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her, as if staring straight into her soul. "Just be warned," he spoke in a dangerously low voice. She vaguely heard the first firework shoot up into the sky in the distance, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his. "The big bad wolf might eat you up tonight."

And with that, he captured her mouth with his.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is like a firework festival/Halloween theme because a friend (silkiemilk** ) **and I were talking about it and we were like why not? Ahaha I hope you enjoyed it because it was embarrassing to write but I wrote it because Neil xD Does he seem OOC? But I feel like he's the type to get jealous easily. Anyway, thanks for reading~**


End file.
